


You Ruined It

by ravenlights



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlights/pseuds/ravenlights
Summary: Kylo Ren is serious about home-baked muffins, and Hux, well. Hux ruins it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 14





	You Ruined It

**Author's Note:**

> a parody of the famous "baking au", "coffeeshop au's" little sibling

"You're supposed to mix it by _hand_ ," Kylo hisses through his teeth, irritated, and God is he irritated, because Hux wouldn't know his way around a kitchen if Betty Crocker led him around the place on a leash.

Not that that is a mental image he had ever entertained now or at any other point in his life. He doesn't have any deep-seated issues revolving around elusive, older women who may or may not be real but are still legends in their own right. 

"I'm sorry," Hux apologizes, pushing the giant mixing bowl further back on the counter. He had purchased it in a post-May Fourth blowout sale at Target and was practically beside him when he showed it to Kylo. The fool thought Kylo would be impressed, that a sleek, shiny mixer would mix him up in the head, would fill him with pride that Hux was learning something from their weekly baking sessions.

The idiot had learned nothing. This piece of garbage was manufactured on Jakku and couldn't mix a bowl of water with itself.

"Give it here," Kylo growls, dismantling the bowl from the mixer, pushing Hux out the way. The batter is runny. Of course it is. Betty Crocker would be as ashamed of Hux as Kylo is now.

The bag of flour is sitting a mere two feet away, but Kylo lifts a hand and the bag slides across the counter, slamming into his hand. A puff of flour erupts into the air, the white powder settling against his black wool sweater.

"Do you want me to get a damp dish towel?" Hux asks, trying to be helpful, nudging his way closer to Kylo, reaching his fingers out to brush at Kylo's sweater. Any excuse to touch him, he always does this, he's a hungry, needy thing, and Kylo can begrudgingly admit that he likes it. 

But not when he is irritated, and God is he irritated. He slaps Hux's hand away. 

"I don't need a dish towel," he growls, and in stark contrast to his gruff nature, he gently cradles a calculated measure of flour into the palm of his gloved hand before folding it into Hux's abysmal excuse for muffin batter.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take your gloves?" Hux asks, still trying to make himself useful. He isn't happy unless he is being useful, following orders, pleasing Kylo Ren. And Kylo can a little more than begrudgingly admit that he likes it.

But not when he is irritated, and God is he irritated. Hux has known him long enough to know these gloves rarely leave his hands. 

"Hand me the -" He starts, ignoring Hux's question, before he cuts himself off with a sigh. Better to do everything himself, as he always does, and with a violent wave of his hand, the kitchen drawer across the room bangs open. A handful of silverware clatters to the floor, and Millicent, Hux's beloved cat, scrambles across the floor in a fury of claws sliding across linoleum.

Weak, pathetic creature, afraid of cutlery. Kylo closes his fist around empty air, but before his fingers touch his palms there is a wooden spoon clutched in his hand.

Hux sucks in a hiss of air through his teeth, and Kylo knows that sound well enough to know that Hux shifting back and forth on his feet now has less to do with a desire to be of use and more to do with an eruption of passion.

It almost makes up for the fact that Hux wasted good money on a Jakku mixer when Kylo spies the bag of frozen blueberries sitting next to the toaster, the package wet with condensation, water pooling over the faux granite. It is obvious the bag has been thawing for quite some time, and with a steady inhale meant to cool his blood, Kylo reaches out a hand to touch it.

Just as he thought.

Mush.

Silence hangs in the air, but for a moment, only a faint buzzing in Kylo's ears.

And then the bag is crashing into the wall across the room, splitting open, soggy blueberries bouncing off the floor. And then drawers are flying open, pots and pans clattering to the floor, the door to the refrigerator swings open and a jar of mayonnaise falls from the shelf, rolling under the table.

"YOU RUINED IT HUX. YOU RUINED IT."

Kylo whirls away from the counter, turning his back to the mixing bowl, to the the betrayal, and with a dramatic snap of his forearm, a kitchen chair goes flying across the room.

"Please, Kylo," he can hear Hux pleading, and something about the man's voice steadies something inside of him. 

His arm is hovering in the air, gloved fingers twitching, when Hux slides an arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry, baby," he says, moving his head to nuzzle against Kylo's chest. "There is so much you have to teach me."

"You only use the freshest of blueberries for muffins. You ruined it, Hux. You ruined it."

His voice is gentler now, and he lowers his arm, touching it to the small of Hux's back.

"You can make it up to me," Kylo continues, his low voice monotone. He can't let it betray what he feels, the growing blossom of warmth in his chest. 

"Oh?" Says Hux, his voice teasing. He reaches a hand behind him, then he is bringing it to Kylo's mouth, slipping a finger past his lips.

Muffin batter.

Kylo knocks his hand away.

"Not like that. You ruined it, Hux."

"Of course. Right."

Hux moves in front of Kylo, positioning his lips against the other man's, so they brush when he speaks.

"Like this, then?"

Kylo doesn't answer, sweeping his hand behind Hux's head so their lips press together. It is gentle at first, almost chaste, as if they are tasting one another for the first time. But then Hux's tongue parts Kylo's lips, and he licks at his teeth, licking away the batter, and Kylo wonders if Hux is crazy enough to think its good, if he would eat it, he would eat the muffins even without the blueberries. That is what they're going to have to do now anyway, isn't it, since Kylo force-slammed the blueberries into the wall. Or perhaps they won't bake them at all, Kylo would rather they not, but sometimes, just sometimes he lets Hux have his way. 

He hears a meow, and feels something brush against his ankles, and he pulls away from Hux just long enough to breathe, just long enough to look the creature at his feet in the eyes.

Millicent meows before she scurries off, bounding off out of the kitchen, not even stopping to bat at the scattered blueberries on the floor. She is no doubt on her way to curl up on Hux's bed, her favorite spot.

Funny. It is Kylo's favorite spot, too.

And somehow...somehow, he thinks Millicent knows, because he can swear that cat just winked at him.


End file.
